Los heroes del olimpo
by Prim Jackson
Summary: AU Percy Jackson, de 17 años, decide formar una banda con ayuda de su mejor amiga Rachel Dare y sus primos Thalía Grace y Nico Di Ángelo, allí conocera a Annabeth Chace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang y Jason Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece**

**Prologo**

-¿Qué haces Percy? – Le preguntó Rachel Dare, su mejor amiga de la infancia, era cierto que ella estuvo una época enamorada de él pero lo supero.

-Crear una banda –Le contesto mientras pegaba un volante en la pared – y tú me ayudaras.

-Percy…- intento librarse Rachel- estoy ocupada con el arte urbano

-Vamos, Rachel aunque sea ayúdame a elegir a los integrantes, ya logre que Thalía sea nuestra representante –Thalía Grace era la prima de Percy y junto con Nico Di Ángelo, su otro primo, eran muy unidos –Por favor – Percy uso su cara de perrito mojado a la que sabía que Rachel no se podía resistir.

-¡Esta bien tu ganas, Jackson! – Gritó exasperada la pelirroja – pero solo a elegir a los integrantes.

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de clases.

***En El Recreo***

Leo Valdez y Piper McLean miraban el volante que había colgado Percy, eran mejores amigos de la infancia se conocieron por una de las tantas familias adoptivas de Leo.

-Creo que deberías intentar entrar Piper, cantas muy bien.

-Cállate Valdez, me da pena.

-Vamos reina de la belleza será divertido- La alentó Leo.

-está bien pero si yo caigo tu caes conmigo

Suena nuevamente la campana

***E E R*****(n/a: significa en el recreo)**

Hazel Levesque miraba el volante dudativa, había estado 3 años en coma pero fue reincorporada rápidamente, no conocía a nadie y tenía el aspecto de una chica de 13 años aunque tuviera 16, finalmente se decidió por firmar, será una buena forma de hacer amigos.

Suena nuevamente la campana

***El Almuerzo***

Thalía convencía a su mejor amiga, Annabeth, de que se uniera a le banda de su primo.

-Está bien- Annabeth firmo- Ahora vayámonos a comer.

Frank Zhang fue quien firmo la hoja sin dudar, sería una buena forma de hacer amigos.

**Hola bueno se me ocurrió esta idea de fic no me la podía sacar de la cabeza espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni Percy Jackson ni ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen**

**AUDICIONES**

Percy esperaba impaciente en su garaje. Hace 20 minutos que las audiciones habían empezado y ninguna alma viva se había presentado. Su amiga, Rachel, miraba el reloj con aire tranquilo. Mientras que Percy no paraba de golpear el boli contra la mesa. Luego de soportar el hermoso sonido que realizaba el impacto de la lapicera contra la mesa, Rachel declaró

-Emmm Percy, me parece que nadie vendrá- Su amigo la miró con odio. Rachel tragó saliva con fuerza. En ese momento, un chico, como una bola de fuego, se zambulló en la habitación junto con una bonita chica que era arrastrada a 200 km por hr. Percy le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, en cambio, la pelirroja no podía cerrar la boca. El muchacho, intentando respirar, dijo

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?- En ese mismo instante Percy, literalmente, saltó de su silla y se acercó con aire triunfal a los recién llegados.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- Rachel los miró con cara de "hubiera ganado una apuesta si no fuera por ustedes". Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación. Luego, Percy lo rompió

-Bueno-Dijo volviendo a su silla- Comiencen por sus nombres- El empujó a la joven al frente. Esta se quedó helada.

-…Mi nombre es Piper- Esperaron unos segundos hasta que dijera su apellido. Pero Rachel no fue muy paciente.

-¿Y tú ape..- No pudo terminar ya que el chico que estaba a su lado la interrumpió de manera brusca

-¡Soy Leo Valdez!- Mostró sonrisa simpática. Rachel lo ignoró olímpicamente

-Cómo iba dici…-

-¿No íbamos a hacer las pruebas...- La interrumpió otra vez mirando a Percy. La pelirroja lo miró con cara de odio.

-Percy- Contesto su amigo alegremente- y ella es Rachel- Esta desvió la mirada a la mesa.-Y díganme, ¿Qué instrumentos van a tocar?-

-Piper va a cantar mientras yo toco la guitarra- Respondió Leo.

-Bueno, pues ¡empiecen!- Motivó Percy a los participantes. Cuando Leo tomó la guitarra y Piper se colocó frente al micrófono esta susurró

-La canción que vamos a tocar es _"Antología"_ de _Shakira_- El guitarrero conto hasta tres con los dedos y comenzaron

"_**Para amarte necesito una razón  
y es difícil creer que no exista  
una más que este amor  
sobra tanto dentro de este corazón  
que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor  
porque todo el tiempo que pase  
junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí**_

y aprendí a quitarle tiempo a los segundos  
tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo  
junto a ti creo que aumente más de 3 kilos  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos  
desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos  
despegaste del cemento mis zapatos  
para escapar los 2 volando un rato

pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor

y descubrí lo que significa una rosa  
me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas  
para poder verte a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras por miradas  
y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones  
y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar  
lo que es amar...  
lo que es amar..."

Percy y Rachel quedaron pasmados con la increíble y bella voz de Piper. A tal punto que Percy se paró y empezó a aplaudir. Leo se acercó a la cantante, la cual estaba colorada y le susurró "Estuviste genial"

-Muy bien chicos, hacen un dúo increíble, ¿Son pareja?- Preguntó el juez volviéndose a sentar.

Piper se puso aún más colorada mientras que el guitarrista comenzó a reírse desaforadamente.

-No, tío, que ideas más raras tienes- Contestó Leo tragándose las carcajadas y devolviendo el instrumento a su lugar.

-Bueno no hace falta que diga que están adentro, porque definitivamente lo están- Los participantes chocaron sus palmas. Luego Percy añadió anotando en un papel

-Nos veremos el viernes a las 4 de la tarde- Les entregó la hoja- No falten- Piper y Leo asintieron y se fueron del lugar sonriendo.

Después de admitir a los primeros integrantes, Rachel confesó

-Detesto al chico de las orejas de elfo- Percy se rió

- Pues a mí me cayó muy bien- Su amiga lo miró con desdén. Por suerte llegaron Thalía y una chica rubia, la cual tenía el pijama puesto. A Rachel le encantó el "look" innovador de la recién llegada, en cambio, a Percy, le pareció ridículo. La pelinegra empujó al centro a la empijamada la cual intentó cubrir con sus extremidades los ositos blancos de su vestimenta.

-Hola chicos, aquí tengo a una pianista de primera, su nombre es Annabeth- Presentó Thalía mientras la participante la miraba con odio. Rachel le sonrió y dijo

-Hola Annabeth, mi nombre Rachel, y el de mi amigo es Percy- Este se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues ¡ponte a tocar!- Ordenó Thalía acercándole un teclado a Annabeth. Esta bufó y dijo

-Les voy a tocar _"Forrest Gump Suite"_ de _Alan Silvestri_, puede que la conozcan de la peli…ya saben- Y la chica comenzó a tocar.

Cuando terminó de tocar, Rachel se limpió unas lágrimas de los ojos. Percy se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Que hermoso! Me has recordado la peli… la pluma…ay dios- Su amigo la miro confundido

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que era buena- Replicó Thalía

-Entonces, Annabeth- Rachel le tendió un papel-nos vemos el Viernes- Annabeth se frotó los ojos y salió junto con Thalía.

Después de la rubia, entro una niña de al menos 13 años. Morena con ojos dorados. Al pararse frente a ellos, Percy replicó

-¿No eres demasiado joven para ir al inst..-

-Tengo 16 años- Interrumpió la chica. Él y Rachel se miraron asombrados.

-Bueno, pues, ¿tu nombre?- Preguntó Rachel aún un poco confundida.

-Hazel Levezque-

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas?- Dijo Percy.

-Díganme que necesitan- Mostró una sonrisa amable. Los chicos quedaron aún más sorprendidos. Luego de unos segundos en silencio Rachel contestó

- Necesitamos un bajo- Y en ese mismo instante Hazel tomo un bajo y comenzó a tocar "_Stray heart"_ de _Green day_. A Percy le gustó mucho la naturalidad que tenía con el instrumento. Igual que a Rachel.

-Bueno Hazel, nos gustó mucho tu interpretación- Explicó Rachel.

-Gracias, la canción me la enseño mi hermano- Agradeció la morena. Cuando Percy se disponía a decir algo, un montón de cajas cayeron junto con un chico de corte militar, montones de objetos volaron por los aires. Al impactar el chico estaba rojo como un tomate. Percy no pudo aguantar la risa, Rachel sí.

-Emmm…lo siento- Se disculpó el muchacho del corte militar mientras se levantaba, en ese instante, Rachel le preguntó

-¿Qué instrumento tocas?- Su sonrisa falsa le hacía doler las comisuras. El recién llegado se tomó esa pregunta por sorpresa

-Pues..emm…toco la batería- Entonces la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano de que empezara a tocar. Hazel quedó perdida. En ese mismo instante el muchacho comenzó a interpretar la canción de _Los Simpsons._ Percy tarareó la melodía. Al terminar, los dos jueces aplaudieron. Hazel para disimular, también. Luego les dijeron a los dos que estaban dentro y se alegraron. Al irse Percy decidió terminar con las audiciones. Su banda estaba lista.

**Hola, gracias Pao-Cherry y Miss Bohemia Rhapsody y lamento mucho el retraso**

**Felices fiestas atrasadas y gracias a solart123 por ayudarme con el capítulo ;)**

_**Prim Jackson**_


End file.
